


Oh, Pool Boy~

by tinyforestshark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Collars, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Hips, M/M, Nipples, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Play, Piercings, Puppy Play, Spanking, and maybe tongue, but they talk about it, dick - Freeform, its safe to assume every nsfw fic i write has dirty talk okay, pool boy jesse mccree, rich bitch hanzo shimada, specifically piercings near ones collar bone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/pseuds/tinyforestshark
Summary: Jesse McCree works as a freelance pool/lawn maintenance worker. Hanzo Shimada is a rich bitch with a thing for hot cowboys who do physical labor for him and beg at his feet. Genji is an annoying brother and good friend.(Ive said this before and Ill pry say it again but this fic is 100% the fault of the Target Practice (nsfw mchanzo) Discord)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Specifically im blaming classywastelandbread, amusedandconfused, ellie, lumi, Q, Chilliebean, robo-cryptid, midgetnazgul, reduxcath, and any others who gave me ideas for this.

This has been going on for a while now. Jesse is fairly certain that Hanzo does remember his actual name but calls him “pool boy” as part of their act. He doesn’t mind, though. He does the same thing. Hanzo insists on being called “Hanzo” but ever the gentleman, Jesse continues to address him as “Mr. Shimada”. It sounds better in his his southern accent anyways.

“Oh, pool boy.” Hanzo says again, wiggling his glass in the air in Jesse’s direction. Jesse’s head snaps up, pulling himself from his thoughts. He shifts his weight onto one foot and tips his cowboy hat in Hanzo’s direction.

“Somethin’ I can do for you, Mr. Shimada?” He watches Hanzo’s lips tilt down slightly at the formal use of his name.

“You can call me Hanzo. And I need some more lemonade, would you like some?” Jesse pushes his hat up, scratching his head.

“That sounds mighty nice. Thank you, sir.” Jesse tacks on the ‘sir’ just to see Hanzo’s reaction. It is more pleasant than he expects. Hanzo’s lips quirk up before he quickly gets up and heads to the house. Jesse definitely does _not_ stare at that perfectly sculpted ass barely held in the tight speedo as it heads into the fancy home. Because, despite their game, Jesse is fairly certain Hanzo is not genuinely interested in him. The guy is filthy rich and he means _filthy_ rich. He is 98% sure that this isn’t even Hanzo’s main home. Jesse has never been called in for any kind of lawn or pool maintenance after September or before May. With the way Hanzo pays him though, he doesn’t really need to pick up side jobs so he doesn’t question anything Hanzo does.

Hanzo returns with more lemonade and Jesse takes a big gulp the moment it was in his hand. The California sun is hot and, while not the hottest place he has ever been, he still needs to remain hydrated. He places the glass on the small, barely thigh-height poolside table while he continues his work. Hanzo’s already lounging beside the table on the overly fancy and expensive lounge chair. The man looks like he was sculpted on that chair, smooth and firm all at once. When his eyes reach Hanzo’s face, he doesn’t get to make the eye contact he wants since Hanzo’s shade are blocking his view. This is fine though, he will just have to make sure Hanzo looks at him.

Getting back to work, Jesse adds an extra stretch or pose to his movements, feeling the nervous tingle of eyes watching him. He kneels down by the water and bends over the edge, splashing his head and shoulders with the cool, refreshing water before pulling the automatic pool scrubber out to check on it and empty it out. He moves on to put the pool supplies away, noticing Hanzo’s view has moved downwards to the book in his lap, and pulls out the rake and lawnmower.

Hanzo, meanwhile, tries out his best impression of reading the book in his lap and decidedly _not_ watching the way those rainbow swim trunks Jesse insisted on wearing hugged his hips and front as he moves. He definitely does _not_ get excited as he watches muscles shift under skin and sweat drip down the curves of Jesse’s back as he cleans the lawn. He is _very much_ enthralled by this book about… about…. Hanzo gives up with a sigh and closes it instead. He is paying a frankly insane amount of money for Jesse’s private services and he may as well enjoy them. He slides down on the chair and moves the umbrella over to pretend he is sunbathing while watching the handsome cowboy work instead.

Every time Jesse swings by for a sip of his lemonade, Hanzo watches with interest, wanting to follow the rough lines from Jesse’s jaw to his collarbone and down his chest with his fingers. He takes a deep breath to calm himself before Jesse can see his reaction but instead gets the worst idea. “Pool boy.” He starts in his bossy tone. Jesse sets down his glass and gives Hanzo his full attention.

“Yes, Mr. Shimada?” He asks, ready to please. Hanzo reaches under the chair and holds out a bottle to Jesse.

“I need sunscreen. Would you apply it for me?” Phrased like a question, intended as a demand, Hanzo rolls on to his stomach before Jesse even answers and spreads his legs with his arms under his head. Jesse just chuckles out an affirmative before popping open the bottle. To say he is a bit nervous about touching the pure Adonis stretched out before him is an understatement. Jesse is positively ravenous, wanting to give Hanzo a backrub and see if he could make the other arch and emit beautiful noises like he dreams of. He wants to slide his thumbs under Hanzo’s speedo and spread those delicious cheeks before enjoying the absolute snack beneath him.

Instead, Jesse does as Hanzo asks as professionally as possible. He really doesn’t want to lose this job after all. Hanzo still stretches and mewls in pleasure softly, teasing the larger man, encouraging him to dig his fingers in just a little harder. Once done with his back and legs, Hanzo rolls over to allow Jesse access to his chest and arms. Jesse starts at his shoulders, unable to help the “watched” feeling again. He eyes follow Hanzo’s arm upwards as he moves the shades to the top of his head. Jesse’s poor heart skips a beat at the brief intense eye contact before he quickly lowers his head and returns to spreading the sunscreen down Hanzo’s arms.

Hanzo closes his eyes, humming peacefully at the feeling of Jesse’s hands rubbing into his bicep and forearm. He definitely does _not_ try to catch Jesse’s fingers when they slide between his own. At that, he barely resists the urge to capture Jesse’s hands and pull him down into a kiss when Jesse moves on to his other arm. He is not used to having to resist his cravings like this, always able to afford whatever he wants at a moments notice. Once those hands return to his chest, Hanzo finds himself unable to keep resisting his impulses and lets out a deep groan. He feels Jesse’s hands pause for the briefest of seconds before continuing and he cracks open an eye to watch him. Jesse looks focused but once Hanzo’s gaze follows that slick line of abs down to his crotch, Hanzo realizes that Jesse is as into this as he is. Evidently Jesse makes the same discovery about the tent in Hanzo’s speedo matching his because his hands freeze solid on Hanzo’s lower stomach.

Hanzo takes a risk and rolls his hips up slightly, impatiently, under Jesse’s fingertips “Well, pool boy? Will you finish what you started?” Jesse makes a slightly strangled noise before rubbing the last of the sunscreen from his hands onto the parts of Hanzo’s stomach he missed before standing abruptly.

“Sir.” He starts, drawing out a shiver from Hanzo. “Is there _anythin’_ else I can do for you before I wrap up here?” Flushed, aroused, and awaiting Hanzo’s orders, Jesse stands there lightheaded at the sudden shift in their dynamic, wanting more but not to press too far. Hanzo gently reaches out and grabs Jesse’s hip but loose enough that he could pull away.

“Is there anything you would _like_ to do for me?” He asks. Jesse shivers and nods, his eyes beginning to glaze over.

“Anythin’. Anythin’ you’d like, sir.” Hanzo hums appreciatively but grips a little tighter to pull Jesse out of whatever headspace he was sinking into. He wanted Jesse to have a clear mind when answering his next question.

“And does that desire have anything to do with you being my pool boy?” The question startles Jesse more than Hanzo’s grip did and suddenly focused eyes lock with Hanzo’s. Both men clearly understand the implied layers that go with Hanzo’s question. _Do you consent to this? You will not lose your job if you say no. I want to know if we both want this_.

“Of course not, sir. You know I love bein’ _your_ pool boy.” Jesse adds a wink to the end of his sentence, adding to the innuendo. They will pry have a more adult talk about this later but, for now, Hanzo grabs Jesse’s hand instead of his hip and pulls him down onto the lawn chair with him.

“Do you mean it?” He whispers, almost sounding unsure but all Jesse can see is the fire in Hanzo’s gaze eating him up.

“Yes. Sir.” He says, hushed and deep like he is telling Hanzo a secret. Satisfied, Hanzo pulls him forward to press their lips together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter chapter but the scene is set  
> Here is a part of the au building that i wanted to include but just cant work in, thank you robo-cryptid for this  
> McCree: "Oh, Mr. Shimada, I'm about as straight as a hose."  
> Hanzo: "Hoe is singular, Mr. ...what was it?"

Jesse hops in his car with slightly wobbly legs and an incredibly goofy smile. Nothing had progressed beyond the kiss but Hanzo sure knows how to take Jesse’s breath away. When he gets home, he finds several texts on his phone and takes a minute to take care of himself in the shower before replying to them. The first is a string of messages from Genji impatiently asking when he wants to meet up that week for their usual lunch, just one from Gabe asking if he was having dinner at home any time soon, and one from Hanzo.

Working up to his favorite, Jesse makes plans to visit with his dad and sister before asking Genji if he’d like to go out tomorrow. Hanzo’s text is simple and straightforward as always but, for once, it is not the plain, blunt request to come fix something or clean up the lawn. Instead, it is a brief summary of his thoughts on the nature of their new relationship. Hanzo makes it clear that Jesse is to back out at any point that he feels uncomfortable and Jesse laughs to himself because he had been pining over Hanzo since the first moment the other hired him. It is nice to see the boundaries being set though and he continues reading. Hanzo adds that he enjoys being dominant, wants to continue their arrangement as it has been with the benefit of sexual encounters, will get tested, and send Jesse money in case he needs it to get tested as well. Jesse simply sends back an emoji of a kissing winky face.

\----

The week goes by terribly slowly after that. He tells Genji about his hot employer who he is just _this close_ to banging. Genji makes him promise to share details since Jesse hadn’t gotten laid in forever and talks about his own boyfriends, Lucio and Zenyatta. On the other hand, Jesse adamantly refuses to tell his father or sister about his new relationship since they are conniving and nosey and would know more about… whatever Hanzo was to him right now, his fuckbuddy, than Jesse knows himself. He gets tested on the day he receives Hanzo’s clean bill of health and sends his own the day before he is scheduled to do his weekly maintenance on Hanzo’s pool and yard.

When Jesse arrives at Hanzo’s home, he expects Hanzo to be sunbathing as usual. He does not expect Hanzo to be sunbathing in the nude, which he is. He also does not expect the less sexy extra winds this weekend to mess up the pool this much. Jesse shakes the sexier thoughts away for a while, since he still has a real job to do, and gets to work with the pool skimmer “How was your week, Mr. Shimada?” He starts casually, trying to ignore how his desire to watch Hanzo sunbathe has risen exponentially since finding out about Hanzo’s mutual interest and Hanzo’s being _naked_.

“Absolutely terrible.” Hanzo grumbles, readjusting the tanning mirror spread out between his arms. “My brother refuses to let me go back home to handle some problems at work so I have had to deal with it from here. I am stressed, irritated, and my lawn is a mess.” Jesse chuckles affectionately.

“I can definitely help with that last one, Mr. Shimada,” He makes sure to bend a little farther over to get to that pile of leaves on the bottom of the pool on the other side. Sure, he could walk around the pool to get it, but he didn’t wear his speedo today for nothing. The tingle on the back of his neck from being watched slowly grows and he smirks “I may also have a good idea on how to relieve your stress if yer interested.”

“I’m sure you do, pool boy.” The way Hanzo says the nickname somehow sounds more intimate than if he said Jesse’s actual name. “But you have a job to do first.” Jesse nods and returns to skimming the pool with a renewed vigor. Glancing at Hanzo when he gets the chance, Jesse sees the other’s interest blatantly. He shivers and looks down. If he stares too long, he would not be able to keep himself from going over and worshipping the most pretty cock he’s ever seen. He resists only to ensure he has the opportunity to do so later.

Hanzo watches Jesse clean the pool closely. The other does not need supervision, Jesse always did a great job, but Hanzo liked the other’s new boldness and speedo. He is sure Jesse knows that he likes it too. Suntanning nude, Hanzo thinks, was a bit of a risk with such a new relationship but Jesse did not seem to mind so neither did Hanzo. Besides, Hanzo adds to himself, Jesse hasn’t seen his newest piercing before and also still didn’t seem to notice yet. Hanzo settles lower in the chair, stretching his legs out before crossing one ankle over the other.

Walking around the edge of the pool, Jesse takes a chance to glance up at Hanzo as he stretched. His eyes slid up the delicate curves of the other’s strong, thick thighs to that pretty dick and… and… Jesse’s train of thought stops as he sees the light glint off the silver in the tip of Hanzo’s cock. The next thing Jesse notices is the water suddenly encompassing him. He flails a bit when he realizes that he had taken the corner around the pool a little too sharply when he got distracted and fell into the water. He reorients himself and swims to the edge of the pool. When he breaks the surface, Hanzo is sitting up in his chair, looking somewhat concerned.

His concern fades with the wave of arousal washing over him when Jesse plants his hands on the side of the pool and lifts himself up enough to set a knee down on the ground in one smooth motion. Entranced by the way water glides down his thick muscles, rivers its way between pecs and chest hair, Hanzo misses how obvious his own interest is becoming. Jesse crawls forward onto the pool’s edge to shake off his hair like a dog before sitting on his heels and running his hands through his hair to push it out of his face. Hanzo enjoys the way Jesse’s chest juts out a bit with the action and his eyes flick up to lock with Jesse’s when Jesse finally opens his eyes.

Jesse’s eyes don’t stay on Hanzo’s for long, though, his gaze quickly dropping back down to what distracted him before, now hardened and jutting towards him. Jesse shivers and his eyes jump back up to meet Hanzo’s “So was it the water or me shakin’ like a dog?” He asks, hoping his cheeky attitude isn’t a mood killer. Hanzo glances down briefly to notice his obvious erection before he slides back into lounging on his chair.

“I’m not always fond of mutts on my lawn but, for you, I’ll make an exception.” He doesn’t say anything about Jesse’s reaction to that but files it away for later use. Jesse stands up again, speedos just a bit tighter now.


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank ya kindly, sir. Do you, um, happen to have a towel anywhere nearby?” He asks somewhat awkwardly, definitely feeling like a mood killer now, but Hanzo just smirks a bit.

“Yes, in the house. Stay.” Said so commandingly, Jesse can’t help but obey. He really hopes Hanzo is into this genuinely and not just joking because it was _doing things_ to him. Hanzo quickly returns with a towel and Jesse holds his hand out for it but Hanzo only gets closer to him. Now in his personal space and still very naked, Jesse gets a better look at the other. His eyes slid down the slight slope of Hanzo’s broad shoulders before his arms rise up to rub the towel back and forth over Jesse’s hair. Jesse’s eyes move inwards to the surface piercings placed just below Hanzo’s collar bones, one on each side. Following down the tattoo under one of the surface piercings, Jesse licks his lips at the sight of the nipple piercings Hanzo wore.

“Those were the worst. I got them just before a busy time at work. I was wearing a suit almost every day and the way it rubbed against my chest.” Hanzo says with a sharp inhale at the end. Jesse was caught staring but Hanzo didn’t seem to mind so he continues as Hanzo continues scrubbing him off with the towel. Since the other was relaxed, Jesse only sees the faint outline of Hanzo’s abs before his eyes rest once more on the other surface piercings Hanzo had just inside of his hipbones. The little silver balls and the deep v of Hanzo’s hips led Jesse’s eyes farther down to Hanzo’s still erect cock and the slightly wet Prince Albert’s piercing in the tip of his cock, being wet further when another bead of pre slides out and over it. Jesse’s mouth waters.

The towel was looped around Jesse’s ass and held on each end by Hanzo’s now firm grip as he uses it to pull Jesse chest to chest with him. “Do you like what you see, pool boy? You seem to be enjoying yourself immensely despite not having finished your job yet.” Jesse startles a bit, unsure of where to put his hands before Hanzo slides the towel up his back and over his shoulders to pull him down so his ear was level with Hanzo’s mouth. “Do I have to spank you for doing such an unsatisfactory job?” Jesse shudders and nearly drops to his knees right there, hands landing on Hanzo’s beefy arms to catch himself.

“I-I’m sorry, Mr. Sh-Shimada” A sharp nip to his ear “S-s-sir! I’m sorry. Sir!” Hanzo softens to a few licks around the shell of Jesse’s ear and lets go of the towel. Leaving Jesse stunned and almost painfully aroused, Hanzo moves back to his chair.

“Well?” He flicks his shades back down over his eyes before moving his hand to his cock and stroking slowly “Keep working. If you are really sorry, you will be a good boy and do a good job for me.” Jesse lets out a whimper at “good boy” and quickly returns to work, trying to ignore the soft sighs and moans Hanzo let out. It kept him aroused and distracted enough that his work is, in fact, a bit sloppy. Whether it is intentionally sloppy, neither man is certain but they don’t question it when Jesse kneels by Hanzo’s chair, watching the other man’s hand avidly.

“Anythin’ else I can do for you today, sir?” Hanzo pulls his hand away from himself and Jesse thinks that he was getting the chance to take over until Hanzo grabs his shoulder and guides him to lean over Hanzo’s lap. He shudders with anticipation and looks around to find out what was wrong with the yard when Hanzo’s fingers slip into his speedo and tug it down a little ways.

“You can tell me what you missed. And I will punish you for missing it appropriately.” His hand gropes at Jesse’s ass appreciatively.

“Yes. Yes, sir.” Jesse keens and looks around the yard for the simplest task, his mind running through his routine. “I- uh, I forgot to change out the basket in the pool.” Two sharp smacks on his ass are Hanzo’s response and Jesse moans, wiggling in the other man’s lap, feeling Hanzo’s hard dick bounce on his hip when he twitches. Jesse blinks away the fuzziness invading his mind and vision to land on the pile of leaves in the corner. He knew he should have made one big pile instead of breaking up the piles into corners. “I left that pile over there.” Three more slaps follow this confession before Hanzo’s hand presses and gropes at the soft flesh affectionately.

“One more problem, pool boy.” Hanzo speaks softly, like they were having a normal conversation and Jesse wasn’t spread out over his naked lap with the biggest hard on he’s ever had. Jesse tries to calm himself with a few deep breaths and desperately looks around. What was it?

“Ah!” He shouts, Hanzo’s hand coming down on his ass right when his eyes land on the problem. He moans and squirms again “I forgot to take the trash to the curb.” Hanzo hums, rubbing Jesse’s ass once more before landing four more swats.

“Good boy. You take your punishment so well for me. Go finish up your work and I’ll show you what a good boy a mutt like you can be.” Hanzo pulls Jesse’s speedo back up maybe just a little roughly if the way Jesse’s hips follow before helping the other man up. Jesse wobbles a bit on his way to the shed to grab a trash bag and empty the filter basket for the pool, scoop up the small pile of leaves into it, and dumps it in the can. Jesse stops in front of the gate door, realizing his ass must be red with fingerprints and he’s got nothing on but his speedo, boots, and hat. He glances back at Hanzo sitting next to his work shirt and jeans but suddenly those are missing and Hanzo is tanning with the mirror again casually. Jesse smirks at the blatant “go out just like that” message before following orders. There was a small chance he would be seen by anyone anyways.

When he returns, Hanzo’s got new things on the table next to him and the mirror is folded and tucked away. He’s pulled into Hanzo’s lap like the week before and easily sinks into the kiss as Hanzo kneads at his now tender butt. He whines into Hanzo’s mouth, causing the other to pull away a little bit and shush him affectionately before reaching over to the table. Hanzo knocks over the box of condoms before his hand lands on the bottle of lube and Jesse gets comfy on Hanzo’s chest, leaning in to whisper in his ear “I hope you’re not plannin’ on usin’ those condoms. I want to feel every bit of ya inside me.” Hanzo’s chuckle rumbles through his chest, sending warmth through Jesse.

“I just wanted to give you the option, as I do now, to let you refuse me?” Jesse scoffs and dives in to kiss and lick at Hanzo’s neck, drawing out a surprised moan from Hanzo. Hanzo retaliates by spreading some lube across his fingers and working one of them into Jesse. “Don’t think you can always be so bold. I’ll have to teach you some manners.” He accentuates the last word with a curve of his finger and Jesse wiggles down onto it. He adds more lube and starts on working a second finger into Jesse. “But you’ll learn. I know you will. You’ll learn to be such a good boy for me, won’t you?”

Jesse throws his head back with a keen “Y-yes! Yessir! I want to be good!” He dives back in to hide his face in Hanzo’s neck when he remembers that they’re outside and while the tall hedges and trees block them off from prying eyes, they don’t block out sounds. Anyone could go into their yard and hear Jesse being broken down into a moaning, begging mess on Hanzo’s fingers, and his dick twitches at the thought. Hanzo hums, pleased with Jesse’s eagerness and adds a third finger, spreading the other open as best he can. He wants to see if Jesse is a real cowboy and that wouldn’t work if the other was in any pain.

Jesse focuses his attention on Hanzo’s neck to distract himself from the stretch. He nips at Hanzo’s collarbone, his tongue dipping down to nudge at the piercings underneath affectionately. Hanzo chuckles and _spreads_ his fingers just a little wider “Do you like those? Maybe we can get you some piercings too, I’d buy you gold ones and make you so pretty for me.” Jesse whines and moves up to Hanzo’s ear to beg.

“P-please, Hanzo. Please. Fuck me.” He whines and Hanzo slips his fingers out.

“You know, good boys address their master as ‘sir’.” Jesse yelps at the sharp smack on his sensitive ass and apologies tumble from his mouth. Hanzo grabs his hips to guide Jesse down onto his lubed up cock. “It’s okay, pet. It’s okay.” He soothes, running his hands up and down Jesse’s chest and sides as the other sinks down at his own pace. “You’ll learn. You’ll be good for me. Eventually.” He tacks on the last word with a small, shallow thrust to tease Jesse. Jesse nods and whines, mindless as he gets filled by Hanzo.

Once their hips meet, Jesse slumps down a bit, tension oozing from his body as he waits for Hanzo’s next command. Hanzo grabs Jesse’s hips and rubs his thumbs over his hip bones affectionately “So pretty for me. Such a good pet.” Jesse groans and begins moving, feeling the slight push or pull from Hanzo’s hands to direct his movements. Hanzo’s movements speed up, encouraging Jesse to do so as well, now chasing his orgasm, but, they can’t quite keep pace with each other. Hanzo looks up to Jesse’s face and sees the slight knot between his eyebrows, chest heaving with too deep breaths. He holds Jesse’s hips still against his own.

Jesse was thankful for the moment to catch his breath but yelped in shock when Hanzo pulls out and suddenly picks him up. Not a small man by any means, the sudden change was equal parts surprising and arousing. Hanzo lays him on the lawn chair and he looks up, starry-eyed at Hanzo’s knowing smirk before the other slides back into him and starts thrusting roughly. He gasps at the new angle and pleasure coursing through his body now that his overworked limbs didn’t have to keep moving. He squirms under Hanzo, wanting to apologize, say he could keep riding if Hanzo wanted, anything, but Hanzo was fucking into him hard and fast and he could barely breathe, let alone speak. It seemed intentional when Hanzo suddenly grabs the back of Jesse’s head and kisses him deeply. Jesse relaxes into Hanzo’s touch and starts to enjoy it more knowing that Hanzo was taking care of him.

Hanzo wraps his hand around Jesse’s dick and starts stroking with a smooth, firm grip, the lube was sun-warmed and Jesse moans in pleasure at the added stimulation. “I want you to come for me, pool boy.” Jesse moans louder, driven higher and higher up to that edge. “Be a good boy, now. I want to see you make a mess, mutt, and panting for more.” A few more thrusts and Jesse breaks, coming all over his stomach and chest. He moans out Hanzo’s name and Hanzo leans down to bite at his neck as he continues thrusting into that tight warm hole. His hips stutter to a stop with his dick as deep in Jesse as it can go while he fills the other up. Jesse keens, overstimulated and wraps his legs around Hanzo’s waist.

Both men lay there, catching their breaths, until Hanzo backs off and pulls out slowly before wiping Jesse down with the towel from earlier. He murmurs soft praises and kisses Jesse’s chest and shoulders gently. Once he calms down, Jesse pulls Hanzo down on top of him and nuzzles his face into Hanzo’s neck affectionately. Hanzo squirms, slightly overstimulated, before directing Jesse’s kisses to his mouth. A few minutes later and Jesse has finally broken away to get dressed “Need anythin’ else, Mr. Shimada?” Hanzo just hums, pleased, before shaking his head. Jesse leans down to give him one more kiss before heading out for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait D: ive been stressed and had a bit of writers block DX but im back  
> maybe

They spend a couple weeks like this, Jesse coming by once a week to clean Hanzo’s lawn and help him relieve some stress. They lose a whole hour one day just kissing and touching each other and decide to bump Jesse’s visits up to two times a week to prevent such distractions. They test each other’s boundaries until they both reached a point where they were comfortable in their roles while exploring their kinks. One week, Jesse strolls through the gate, still having never been in the big, fancy house, to find Hanzo sitting on the lawn chair in swim trunks with a present on the table next to him.

He heads over quickly and shrugs off his work shirt before working on his belt “May I ask what’s with the box, sir?” Hanzo looks up at him lazily and arches a smooth, perfect eyebrow.

“You should know by now only good boys get presents.” Is Hanzo’s response and Jesse leaves it at that. Instead, he leans down to kiss Hanzo before starting on the lawn, his work time cut in half now that there isn’t as much to do each day. He realizes that Hanzo would have completely given up on the lawn if he didn’t enjoy watching Jesse work so much. It was more about Hanzo watching the other flex and sweat in his yard than anything. Jesse enjoys showing off for Hanzo anyways and always puts in a little extra effort to his movements now.

When he finishes, he works his way back to Hanzo and kneels beside his bench. Hanzo immediately slips a hand into his hair, brushing his sweaty bangs back. His eyes flutter shut and he tilts his head back slightly with the pressure. Hanzo runs his nails down the back of his neck and he lets out a pleased groan. Lifting his hand away and grimacing slightly, Hanzo wipes his fingers off on the chair “You’re all sweaty.” He grumbles.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Jesse chuckles softly “It’s awfully hot today.” He looks up and gives Hanzo a smile. Hanzo hums and sits up. Putting Jesse between his knees and pulling the present over, Hanzo smiles back.

“Would you like your present, now?” He fixes the bow on top despite it obviously just having a fake lid. Jesse nods excitedly and scoots a little closer, ignoring the hot ground under his knees. His eyes widen when Hanzo opens the lid to reveal two collars. The first was subtle, dark brown leather with a gold buckle. Hanzo picks it up and slides it onto McCree’s hat. It fits perfectly around the brim and Jesse slowly takes the hat off to look at it, fingers caressing the accents delicately. “Do you like it?” Hanzo whispers with a hint of hesitation. Jesse looks up at his face, dazed, then tilts his chin back to accept the other collar.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Hanzo grabs the other collar, much more intricate and obviously solely for playtime. It is soft as silk but the fabric is tough enough to pull around without damaging it. It was a dark blue to contrast against McCree’s skin and had a little bell on a ring in the front. A matching leash remained in the box. He brushes his fingers down the front of Jesse’s neck over the fabric once it is on and _feels_ Jesse’s pleased hum. Hanzo hums back “Good boy.” He wipes another couple drops of sweat off of Jesse’s collarbone before attatching the leash and standing.

“You may walk to the door.” He begins and Jesse’s eyes widen again, surprised at where this is going. “But you must remain on your hands and knees at all times within my home.” Hanzo waits for Jesse to stand before arching an eyebrow, expecting an acknowledgement.

“Yes. Yes, sir, lead the way, sir.” Jesse says eagerly, adjusting the hat with its new weight. A sharp tug jerks him forward and he stumbles over his own feet to follow Hanzo to the door. The heat outside was getting unbearable and he was excited to be getting into the cool, air conditioned home but also just generally excited to be inside Hanzo’s home for once. He slips his sandals off just outside the sliding glass and kneels right inside the door. Rewarded with a brief petting, Jesse gets a chance to glance around and gather his surroundings.

This was definitely a summer home, everything was beach themed and seemingly barely used. He’s guided to the large, fancy couch and moves to climb up onto it when Hanzo catches his hands “No pets on the furniture.” The sharp command sends a shiver through him and he sits against Hanzo’s leg. Hanzo spends a minute cooing at him and brushing his hands through Jesse’s hair. His hands slide down to Jesse’s jaw and he rubs his thumbs across Jesse’s cheeks. Once Jesse is settled in the attention with his eyes sliding shut, he moves one thumb over to rub against Jesse’s lips until they part a little ways. He slides his thumb in and pulls Jesse’s mouth open gently.

“Good boy.” He praises when Jesse lets his jaw drop and his tongue lolls out like he wanted. Jesse whines softly but gets shushed by Hanzo while a second thumb joins the first in his mouth. Spreading his jaw wider and rubbing against his cheeks and tongue, Hanzo gets a delicious idea. “Stay like that.” He commands and slowly removes his hands, keeping them close as if Jesse wouldn’t obey and close his mouth again. Jesse’s eyes follow his hands, though, as they slide up to Hanzo’s belt and begin undoing the string on his trunks. Jesse whines needily. “Aww, who’s a needy boy?” Hanzo coos before pushing his trunks down to his ankles.

Jesse whines again, mouth literally open and drooling for the other man. His hips buck up involuntarily. Hanzo grips his dick tightly, reminding himself of his plan and _definitely not_ considering just jerking off all over Jesse’s face right now. Instead, he grabs the leash and wraps it around his hand enough times that it is shoulder length from Jesse’s neck and tugs the other in between his legs. Jesse follows the movements of the leash eagerly, obediently. Hanzo slides his fingers into Jesse’s hair again, almost lovingly, and speaks again “Yeah, you’re my needy boy. Always willing to please. I have the best dog around.” As his head is slowly being pulled towards Hanzo’s cock. He risks a lick to the tip, just what his tongue can reach. Hanzo’s grip turns rough and he’s pulled back again “Now if only you could _obey_.” He adds in a dangerous tone that makes Jesse squirm.

Hanzo digs his thumbs into Jesse’s mouth again, slightly rougher this time. “Keep your mouth open. Be a good boy. Good boys make perfect little fuck holes.” Jesse groans but gets cut off by Hanzo’s cock suddenly filling his mouth. “That’s right.” The other continues “Just like that.” He slides Jesse up and down his cock slowly “What a good little cock slut you are, Jesse.” Jesse nearly goes cross eyed, moaning louder. Having his face fucked while Hanzo talked to him gave him no room to consider anything but Hanzo’s cock in his mouth and his usefulness to his master. Hanzo thrusts deeper into his mouth, forcing him to relax his throat “You are so beautiful like this. Leashed and on your knees for me. You belong here, don’t you? Belong around my dick?” Jesse tries to nod as much as he can in Hanzo’s grip.

Hanzo groans, picking up the pace “Such a good boy. Are you gonna take my load?” An agreeing whine “Perfect. Good boys always clean up their messes. And you’re _my_. _good_. _boy_.” Hanzo huffs out, breath becoming labored as he accents each word with a thrust. Jesse’s thrusting his hips against the air needily and gripping Hanzo’s shins tightly to keep himself from touching his own dick despite how badly he wanted to. Hanzo thrusts a few more times before completely sheathing his dick in Jesse’s mouth. Jesse goes cross eyed. Hanzo cums down his throat, placing a hand on his throat gently to feel the bulge while he murmurs praises at him. Jesse's hand quickly finds its way into his speedo and soon he’s coming as well while Hanzo pulls out.

Hanzo looks down at the wet spot on the tile in front of the couch and tsks at Jesse “Good puppies don’t come without permission. You need much more training than I previously expected.” He sighs with a fake air of disappointment before lightly pushing Jesse’s head down and resting his feet on his back like a human footrest “Clean it up.” He commands as he flips on the television. Jesse lazily laps at the floor, concerned at first but then noticing how clean it was, even under the couch was spotless from this angle. Hanzo must have someone clean the inside of the house. When he finishes cleaning, he pops his head up between Hanzo’s knees and opens his mouth wide to show that all was clean once more.

Hanzo grabs his jaw, inspects the inside of his mouth, then the floor, then nods “Good boy. You can do better next time. I know you can.” He sets his feet back down on the floor and pulls Jesse into his lap to pet and hold him. Jesse slowly returns from his subspace, humming happily in Hanzo’s arms. This is the best dom he’s ever had and he never wants to let go. He promises to himself that he will be better. Hanzo pulls him into a kiss and he practically melts.

Hanzo smiles at his sleepy looking lover before lightly tapping his butt to get his attention “Go get me some water, down the hall and to the left. Stay on your knees.” Jesse nods and shuffles back off the couch to crawl to the kitchen. He opens the excessively extravagant fridge to find fancy water bottles and grabs two before returning to Hanzo and sitting between his legs on the floor. They both watch T.V. while sipping on their water.

After a while, Jesse speaks up “Sir?” Hanzo hums in acknowledgement, looking down to see Jesse playing with his collar. “I was wondering…” He takes a breath “I’m not complainin’. I really enjoyed that. But sometimes… My knees get kinda sore or I’m not up for spankin’. I was wonderin’... If there was some way I could let you know? Where my boundaries lie beforehand?” Hanzo runs his fingers through Jesse’s hair comfortingly.

“Of course. In fact, I have an idea for you, but it will have to wait. I have to get everything ready.” He gives Jesse a secret smile and Jesse sighs lovingly at him, sinking against his leg and into his touch. Hanzo felt a thrill of joy run through himself knowing how much Jesse truly trusted him. He presses a kiss to the other’s head before his phone interrupts them. He answers it quickly, sharply, irritated at the interruption.

“Oh? Why so crabby, brother? I can’t have interrupted anything since you don’t actually _do_ anything. I just wanted to let you know I’m on my way home.” Hanzo jumps up, surprising Jesse who rolls out of the way quickly. “I’m bringing my boyfriends by so… go get coffee? Or maybe a whole meal actually. Like a three-course one.” Genji’s laughter is stopped by Hanzo suddenly hanging up the phone.

“You need to leave.” Hanzo says, his gaze snapping to Jesse’s. Jesse startles again, feeling a pang of rejection before Hanzo’s look softens. “I’m sorry. I mean. My brother is coming home. I..” Hanzo bites his lip “I do not want him to….” He crosses his arms “I like you! Plenty. That is not the problem. I just…” Jesse laughs, interrupting Hanzo and startling him now.

“It’s fine, darlin’. I understand not wantin’ your siblin’ to see your sexual partner.” He gets up and kisses Hanzo “I’ll be on my way, then. Text me if you need anything.” He winks “Anythin’ at all, sir.” Hanzo kisses him again, sighing into the kiss, pleased to have found such an understanding and compatible lover. He watches Jesse’s ass as the man goes to put his out clothes back on and leave out the gate as usual. Once alone, Hanzo sighs again and calls his friend to ask her out for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Jesse and Genji are at a cafe. The usual one they go to when they have some good gossip they want to share. Genji’s is about how he and his boyfriends had their usual threesome at his place, which meant they could use all the fun toys and his big room to their advantage. Jesse takes his turn to talk about how the man he did yard work for bought him some collars. Genji compliments the new addition to his hat and both move on with their conversation.

When Jesse next returns to Hanzo’s summer home, it’s with high spirits, whistling and strutting through the gate. He stutters to a stop when Hanzo is nowhere to be found, though. Checking his watch, ten minutes early wasn’t _that_ early, and Hanzo was usually out here by now anyways. He walks around the pool before he notices the back door to the house is wide open. Uncertain, Jesse heads for the door. It was quiet and he was a little nervous that something was wrong, but what if there wasn’t and this was a test? Hanzo did say he wasn’t allowed inside unless he was on his knees. He drops his stuff off outside and steps through the doorway to stands there a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light difference from outside to inside, when a cool hand lands on the back of his neck. He tenses.

“On your knees.” A calm voice commands and Jesse finds himself following orders, moving down slowly with the pressure from the other’s grip. Hanzo shifts around to stand in front of him when he reaches his knees, head bowed. “Good boy.” The praise buries itself in Jesse’s skin and he relaxes into the touch. Hanzo lifts his head up just a couple of inches before sliding something into Jesse’s hair and clipping it in place twice. He lets go and backs away just a step.

Jesse shakes his head lightly to feel the… hair clips? Hanzo, biting his lip, nods at him “You can touch.” Jesse’s hand lifts slowly to his hair and feels the medium sized soft fuzzy cups clipped to his head. With a smirk, he drops his hand and tries to tilt his head like a puppy would at Hanzo. His smirk grows when Hanzo visibly shudders and steps forward again to clip his collar on him. Jesse keens softly and Hanzo pets a hand through his hair “Good boy.” He repeats “ I thought you would like those. You look so handsome for me.” Jesse preens.

“I have another surprise for you, my pet. Would you like that?” Hanzo’s voice lowers, sending pleased thrills through Jesse’s stomach. He nods and shifts to all fours, wagging his ass a bit like a tail. That draws a chuckle out of Hanzo before he stands and moves to get another box. Similar to the box that held his collar, Jesse’s curiosity grows and he tilts his head in a puppy-like way again, though less intentional this time. Hanzo stops in front of him and looks down at him with a fierce look “Sit.” He commands and for a brief moment, Jesse debates disobeying. He decides against it, thinking of playing that game later, and sits his swimsuit covered butt between his bare feet. “Good boy.” Hanzo says with a smile.

When the box is opened, Jesse really feels like wagging his non-existent tail. Laid in the soft cushion inside the box was a series of 8 pet themed tags with simple writing on them. Hanzo sits on the ground in front of Jesse and picks up the first, shaped like a pawprint that read “All yours”. “This one means I can do whatever I want. You obviously still have your safeword that we discussed.” _Saffron._ McCree repeats in his head. “But otherwise, you’re at my command.” Jesse shivers and tilts his head back so Hanzo could put it on but Hanzo just chuckles softly. “Let me finish.”

The next one Hanzo picks up is a simple circle and reads “Not Tonight”. “Fairly self explanatory.” Hanzo starts. “As much as I like seeing you wear your collar, though, you are not expected to wear it all the time. So if you do not feel like bothering with your collar, then do not. Otherwise, I do expect you to wear at least one tag at all times so I know your boundaries.” Jesse just gives him a goofy smile with a pleased hum. Hanzo took such good care of him, despite how short their relationship has been so far. The next tag is shaped like a bone and reads “Bad dog.” Jesse chuckles and speaks before Hanzo explains.

“Bad to the bone, huh?” He ducks under the lazy swipe Hanzo gives before Hanzo explains.

“For when you want, or rather, _deserve_ ” He says with a look that Jesse responds to with a wink “punishment.” He resists the urge to clip it onto Jesse now and points to the next two tags instead “Praise me” and “Worshiper”. “Depending on who you want the focus to be on. I don’t mind treating you special now and again.” He says with a brief pet. The next tag, “Spoiled brat”, made McCree tilt his head. “That’s different from this one,” Hanzo points at “Praise me” again “because it’s more on the, umm, _rough_ side of praise.” Jesse shivers and nods.

The last two were also fairly self explanatory: “No physical harm” and “Good boy” the former meaning anything goes except for pain and the latter being a more of a “comfort me” kind of signal. Jesse leans up to kiss the corner of Hanzo’s mouth gently. “Thank you, darlin’. I love them.” Hanzo sets the box aside to pull Jesse into his lap and kiss him fully, sweetly.

“Anything for my pet.” He sighs when they break. Jesse reaches back and pulls the box into his lap to decide on his tags for today. He’s in the middle of clipping on “Bad dog”, solely because of the look that Hanzo had given him earlier, when Hanzo closes the box and shoves it over by the door. It stopped near the doorway and Hanzo ignores it in favor of scooping Jesse into his arms. Jesse squeaks a bit in surprise but relaxes into his grasp, wrapping his arms around Hanzo and leaning up to kiss and lick under the other’s jaw. Hanzo scoffs a little at his adoring pup and readjusts Jesse in his arms before slowly letting him down to the floor in front of the couch in the living room. Jesse smirks at him and purposely drags his hands down Hanzo’s body as he goes, meeting in the middle over Hanzo’s dick.

Hanzo frowns and brushes him away “No touch. You’re nowhere near behaved enough for a treat just yet.” Jesse whines but otherwise seems unrepentant. Hanzo sighs and reclines onto the couch. His knees are spread wide to accommodate Jesse, elbows resting on the back of the couch. Jesse leans forward and drops his chin onto the edge of the couch, quite close to Hanzo’s crotch. The other lifts an eyebrow, practically daring Jesse to move that extra couple of inches. His smirk grows and he turns instead to kiss the other’s thigh softly, slowly moving inwards. A hand stops him before he reaches his prize and he whines.

Hanzo smoothly lifts his leg over Jesse’s head and stands gracefully without even lightly brushing against him. He heads for the stairs. “If you insist on misbehaving, then I must take proper action.” His puppy follows behind him so he stops on the first step, adding to the height difference. He looks down his nose and waits for eye contact from Jesse before commanding “Stay.” Jesse sits down obediently but his mouth drools at the way Hanzo’s ass looks while climbing the stairs. He tries his best to be patient but after several minutes, Hanzo hasn’t returned and he is curious. He has never been upstairs yet.

The first step is taken warily, still on his hands and knees but worried that Hanzo was going to catch him. No sharp orders or reprimands come though so he tries to climb as quickly and silently as he can. He gets to the upper landing right when Hanzo gets out of what Jesse assumes is his room. He tries to sit and look cute, knowing he disobeyed, but both men freeze suddenly. A car can be heard pulling in to Hanzo’s expansive garage and Hanzo bites his lip. _Genji._ Being home early was never Genji’s thing but evidently it was today, of course it had to be today. He did not have enough time to rush Jesse out the door either. The box that held Jesse’s tags was innocuous and Genji wouldn’t notice it. Jesse had left his items just outside the door and seeing how it’s cloudy outside, Genji won’t go out and see that either.

The door opens and Genji calls out a greeting. Jesse is standing, looking a little frantic, but Hanzo quickly grabs his wrist and pulls him into his bedroom. He tosses Jesse onto the bed and points with a sharp look “Stay.” He hisses and, for once today, Jesse listens. Hanzo rushes downstairs to greet Genji and try to shuffle him back out to somewhere _anywhere_ else but Genji whines about the clouds and the humidity and plops on the couch to play video games. Hanzo sighs and changes tactics, telling Genji that he’s got work to do and not to bother him. Genji flips him off as he heads up the stairs with a chuckle.

Hanzo reenters the room to see Jesse sprawled out comfortably on his bed, playing on his phone. He chuckles and heads over to sit next to him “Comfortable?” The thought that his sheets were going to smell like Jesse flies through his mind and he plans to put off having their laundry done maybe a day or two. Jesse nods and returns his attention to his phone. Hanzo lays down next to him and pulls him in close to spoon him. He opens his mouth again but is interrupted by the theme music to Genji’s game. He sighs but Jesse just chuckles.

“I’m guessin’ we’re stuck for a bit? Unless you want me climbin’ down your gutters?” Jesse wiggles his butt against Hanzo’s crotch playfully as he gets settled, drawing a pleased hum from Hanzo.

“I do not mind being stuck with you, my pet.” The nickname reminds Jesse of what they were doing before and he growls softly when Hanzo grinds against him harder. “I know how we can pass the time.” He leans back a little and waits a breath until the sound of video game gunfire occurs before smacking Jesse’s ass. Timed well, there is no way Genji could have heard Jesse’s surprised yelp. “You still need to receive your punishment after all.” Jesse shudders but arches his back nicely.

A couple more spankings and Hanzo takes his phone away to set it on the nightstand and get Jesse on his hands and knees on the bed. He pulls the other’s swim shorts off and moves a box onto the bed with them. Jesse can’t see what’s inside from this angle but he shivers in excitement when Hanzo strips, just on the edges of his vision. He hears an animation start downstairs and he hides his face in Hanzo’s pillow, scared but excited at the prospect of getting caught. The other returns to the bed and rubs his hands over Jesse’s ass with a comforting coo before shuffling around in the box.

Jesse squeaks when cold fingers press and circle around his hole, Hanzo taking his time to tease him and warm up the lube before sliding one finger in. The process of stretching Jesse open takes forever and he is a blubbering mess on the bed when Hanzo finally removes his fingers. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Jesse lifts his hips eagerly, hoping for Hanzo’s cock next. Instead, he hears Hanzo shuffling through the box again and he tries to spin around and see why. A soft, sharp “Eyes forward.” keeps him from looking any longer but he hears the lube once more before he _feels_ something against his ass. He whines needily, but instead of a warm cock, a smooth, thick dildo slides in.

“D-darlin’, sir, sir please. I want you. I don’t want some plastic-” He’s cut off with a gasp when Hanzo presses the last inch in roughly. Feeling something soft against his cheeks, he drops his head between his shoulders to look down. Hanzo quickly leans over Jesse’s back and covers his mouth before the groan of pleasure at the sight of the tail drooping between his legs gets too loud. Both men wait quietly until the sounds of the game start up again. This time, they’re accompanied by the soft, indistinct noise of Genji talking. Hanzo smirks, if Genji had his headphones on then he could play with Jesse just a little rougher. He tugs gently on the tail to start, getting a slight groan from the other.

Jesse squirms under his ministrations. Hanzo switches around from playing with Jesse’s fake ears to slapping or squeezing his ass, tugging on the tail or, just once, stroking his cock. Quiet pleas drip from his lips as he promises to be a good boy, a _better_ boy. Hanzo leans over him once more and pets his hair “You will be. I know you will, my pet. You take your punishment so well for me. Such a good boy.” Jesse keens and tries to arch back and press against Hanzo but his elbows give out and his upper half drops to the bed.

Hanzo pulls pack and flips Jesse over. Once on his back, Hanzo can see the way his eyes have blown wide, his chest heaves, and his blush has spread almost all the way down to his nipples. He presses the dildo just a little bit deeper and Jesse practically _writhes_. His last hesitation breaks down before his hand is suddenly wrapped around Jesse’s cock, tugging almost meanly as he growls “Cum for me.” Jesse does so with a shout and Hanzo’s other hand goes to cover his mouth when the game downstairs gets paused. The hand on Jesse’s cock doesn’t stop, though, and Jesse goes nearly cross eyed with the stimulation, hips wiggling away but blocked by the matress.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very late  
> ive been very busy and completely lost my motivation for writing a little while back so im sorry this is a long time coming  
> im also sorry that this chapters a little short/rushed, i needed to get through it in order to really progress

Hanzo wakes up slowly, the soft warm bed surrounding him and keeping him stuck in dreamland. He feels Jesse shift in front of him, wiggling in his arms, and he hums out a happy noise. Hanzo had made Jesse come a second time before fucking him the previous afternoon. They watched a movie since Genji was still downstairs and Hanzo ordered take out. Genji had invited over Zenyatta so Hanzo was able to order and sneak away with extra food without much suspicion. Now though, Hanzo mumbles something about being hungry so Jesse forces his eyes open and rolls out of bed. Hanzo gives a sleepy smirk as he watches Jesse’s ass, still slightly red from his “punishment”, head towards the bathroom. He closes his eyes once its out of view and rolls over to the side Jesse was laying in to relish in how it smells like him. A surge of possessiveness runs through him and he rolls his hips against the bed just once.

The toilet flushes and his stomach growls so he puts that thought off for later and switches places with Jesse. He comes back out to the sight of Jesse sprawled out on the bed again, with nothing but the collar on, checking his messages. “Are your clothes still outside?” He chuckles and Jesse nods. He crawls up onto the bed and leans in close to his ear “And what if I made you go and retrieve them yourself?” Jesse shivers a little but his lips turn down.

“I-it’s a little early for me, for _that_ , sir. I’m sorry.” Jesse mutters and turns his head away but Hanzo gently grabs his chin and guides him back to kiss his forehead.

“You’re allowed to say no. I was merely joking anyways. I’ll be back with your clothes in a minute. Pick somewhere you want to go for breakfast.” He hops up and throws some sweatpants on before heading down the stairs. It’s only once he reaches the back door that two unfortunate things hit him. One, he just assumed Jesse would want to go out with him. Was it a date? Would Jesse just want to be fuck-buddies?Would Jesse feel pressured to accept because its what Hanzo wanted? He shoves those thoughts aside for a moment to deal with the _other_ problem at hand. It rained the night before. Not any rain either, it monsooned. That meant everything in the yard was completely soaked and still drying.

Hanzo scoops up the soggy puddle of Jesse’s clothes and cringes. They’re all dirty and sandy and definitely not wearable without a wash. He sighs and digs through the pockets, glad McCree had taken his phone in with him. He sets all of McCree’s things on the coffee table and throws his clothes into the laundry chute. He scoops McCree’s things back up and takes them upstairs to him. McCree looks at the handful of stuff but lack of clothes and sighs “Aw hell, did we get another monsoon?” Hanzo nods and sets his things next to him.

“I’m sorry for digging through your pockets but it’s the least I can do to wash your clothes.” He hesitates “I also hope it was not too.. Presumptuous to offer breakfast.” He finally looks at Jesse’s face and finds that warm, sunny smile directed at him.

“Thank ya kindly, darlin’. I don’t mind breakfast at all. I like spendin’ time with you. Any way I could borrow some clothes though?” He asks as he stands and looks around for his speedos. Hanzo very much stares at his thick thighs and ass as he pulls them back up so he gives an extra little wiggle just for Hanzo’s benefit. Hanzo huffs at his rowdy cowboy and heads into his walk in closet to find some clothes that will fit. He’s not too worried about shirts. McCree may be taller than him but he’s a little bit broader than McCree. He’s more worried about finding a pair of pants that will fit over the other’s beefy legs.

Finding a shirt is harder than he thinks. Jesse is just a bit taller than him but enough so that it made every shirt sit funny along his stomach. Finally he gives up and shows Jesse his crop top section. Jesse doesn’t object so he picks one at random and tosses it to the other before grabbing one for himself. When they get to pants, Hanzo continues to grow more frustrated. He can’t find anything long enough and big enough to actually *fit* McCree when he finally remembers his winter pants. He digs to the back of his closet and pulls out a pair of blue pants. McCree starts to make a comment about how tiny the ankles are when he pulls the cinches and they loosen up. “They may be a bit warm, but I truly think this is all I have.”

Jesse quickly pulls them on. He’s been hearing Hanzo’s stomach growling for the past ten minutes and his own is starting to join in. They miraculously fit and he twists around to look at the golden dragon decorating the butt while Hanzo throws on some shorts. “Genji should not be awake yet so let’s _go_.” He says as he grabs Jesse’s hand and practically drags them out the door. Once in Hanzo’s exorbitantly fancy car, Jesse chuckles at their outfits. He’s wearing winter pants with a black crop top reading “Lick me until I’m dead.” with a picture of a little happy ice cream cone and Hanzo’s wearing a black crop top reading “I do not care about your ridiculous beauty standards.” with a donut in place of “do not” and camo cargo shorts. Hanzo gives him a side eye “You better not be judging my shorts, cowboy.”

Jesse bursts into a fit of laughter then, enough to make Hanzo crack a smile. “Fine, fine.” He starts once he’s calmed down enough “I was thinkin’ Denny’s for breakfast.” Hanzo hits his breaks a little too hard at the stop sign.

“ _What?_ ” He gives Jesse a disbelieving look and Jesse returns a confused look until it clicks. Jesse laughs again.

“Oh! Oh my god! Denny’s aint good enough for you!” Hanzo flushes and returns his gaze to the road. Jesse exaggerates his accent “Well, I’m sooorry li’l ol’ me aint high an’ fancy enough for ya. You gunna take me somewhere I gotta wear shoes?” He breaks down into laughter again when he sees the quirk of Hanzo’s lips. Hanzo smacks his thigh lightly, affectionately, before returning his hands to the wheel and suddenly changing directions.

“Just for that, I will take you to Denny’s.” Jesse chuckles. “Maybe if you can _behave_ I’ll take you on a real date.” Jesse suddenly stops and gives him such a heartfelt look that he has to look away again.

“Promise? I’ll dress up real nice for you.” Jesse practically whispers and Hanzo suppresses the mental image of Jesse in a proper suit before he could dive into those fantasies.

“I promise.” He glances over with a smile that’s all teeth “But you have to be a good boy.” Jesse hums happily again and they sit in amicable silence until they reach the restaurant. When he parks, Jesse is quick to hop out and run around to open the door for him. Hanzo smirks but leans up and over the door to kiss him before they lock up the car and enter. Hanzo is confident that actually taking McCree to Denny’s is a punishment until they enter. Instead, he’s jarred by the onslaught of dishes clattering against eachother, children screaming, and the constant drone of many conversations. 

McCree seems perfectly calm as he asks the waiter for a booth for two “in the corner, ideally, darlin’. Thank ya kindly” and Hanzo looks at him and processes the specificity of McCree’s request as they’re led to their booth. McCree doesn’t seem to have an interest in doing anything raunchy and he sits across from Hanzo rather than sliding in next to him. He eventually notices Hanzo’s thoughtful look and flushes lightly. “Like to keep my back to a wall, it’s a uh, old habit.” He scratches the back of his neck and Hanzo lets him go with that and turns to drink from his water and look at the blindingly colorful menu. Even though it’s getting into middle somewhat late July, they still have their fourth of July themed items plastered over every page and Hanzo sneers just a little.

“I think I know what I want, you need a little help there, darlin’?” McCree asks with a smirk and his hand in his chin. Hanzo glances over his menu with a sharp little glare.

“You.” McCree’s smirk dissolves in a little giggle and he nods.

“Fair point. But I think you’ll actually like the bananas foster pancakes. Why don’t you try those?” McCree offers and Hanzo glances over to the option.

“That is satisfactory, I guess.” He says before setting down the menu. He pushes it aside and after they order, he looks up at Jesse again “Do you have any plans for today?” He asks casually, more intended to see if there was a time limit on this date than anything.

Jesse shrugs “My friend wanted to hang out later but he tends to bail on sunny days like this to go to the beach or hang out with his boyfriends.” He chuckles and so does Hanzo.

“He sounds much like my brother.”

“Is that who we were avoidin’ yesterday?”

 

“Yes. He was home irritatingly early.”

“Aw, don’t say it like that. He didn’t really ruin our fun all that much.” McCree says with a wink. Hanzo chuckles in agreement and the conversation dies down again until their food arrives. They eat in peace and go for a walk afterwards since Hanzo already felt the need to work off the immense amount of sugar in his breakfast. McCree tries to console him with compliments about his physique but that just leads to Hanzo pulling him into an alley to make out and grind a bit like horny teenagers.

Once McCree returns home, he wishes he had asked Hanzo if they could hang out longer. After spending a whole day with the man, talking and really getting to know each other now, he feels his absence deeply. This only makes him frustrated with himself for getting so attached so fast. He calls his sister to go out for a drink and to whine about Hanzo. She brought their other sister so instead he got drunk and they had to take his phone away.

Dates with Hanzo became more frequent over the next few months. They often went out after he was done cleaning the yard or stayed in and tested how many orgasms Hanzo could wring out of the other before sleeping or cuddling for the rest of the night. Hanzo managed to keep his work and pleasure separate though and McCree appreciated that. No matter how close they got, his pay never increased or was cut off but stayed consistent. Hanzo showed off his love in other ways, like buying McCree toys or new outfits or parts for his motorcycle. Halfway through August, McCree decides he’s surely in love.

Halfway through August, Hanzo concocts a selfish plan. He had met McCree’s sisters previously, due to one of them having looked him up and them appearing at his front door to give him the “shovel talk”. Now, he takes them out to lunch to ask them about his plan and get their help when they agree that it is a good plan. Hanzo leaves lunch feeling more confident and excited for September. Fareeha leans over to Sombra and asks “Do you think they all know yet?”

“No way,” Sombra laughs “But they have to soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger again but //shrugs hopefully ill update soon, bug me if i dont lol


	7. Chapter 7

Jesse watches the postman through the peephole in his apartment door and waits until he is well out of sight to crack the door open and peer at what he left on the ground. He sees a package, seemingly benign enough, but the problem is he didn’t order anything. He shoves a foot out and nudges the package. Nothing shifts or sounds weird so he fully opens the door and crouches down, sitting on his heels, to inspect it further. It says his name and his address rather than some unnamed or “current resident” spam. The “from” address is from an unknown store that, upon googling on his phone, is a place to buy exorbitantly fancy suits.

Hanzo answers on the second ring. “Did you buy me somethin’, darlin’?”

“Yes, is something wrong? Was it too presumptuous of me?” Hanzo asks, voice laced with worry. Jesse chuckles and shakes his head.

“Nah, I just get wary of unexpected packages is all. Um, old habit.” He says and Hanzo takes note of the same phrase used at Denny’s and around some touchy subjects or some things Jesse does. Hanzo respectfully keep his distance about them, though, not wanting to upset Jesse. If things go well, he will learn in time he assumes.

“I’ll be sure to warn you next time then. It was supposed to be a surprise. I was going to ask you out to a lovely dinner at the new place downtown.”

“Isn’t that place booked for a few months already or somethin’?” 

“I have my ways, Jesse. I hope you have no plans after you come clean my yard on tuesday?”

“Nope. I’m all yours.” The pleased hum Hanzo responds with sends shivers down Jesse’s spine and he quickly scoops up his package and heads inside before he gets a boner for all his neighbors can see. “Can I try it on beforehand? Just to make sure I got all the pieces in order and such?”

“Only if you send me photos.”

Jesse chuckles warmly “Can do, sir.”

“Good boy.” Hanzo purrs out before hanging up. Jesse cups himself and groans. Hanzo always knows exactly how to get him riled and he debates masturbating before trying on the suit. Instead, he gets a nasty idea of what seeing him in the suit would do to Hanzo and he rushes to the bathroom with the package.

He runs his hands down his chest, smoothing out the fabric, and practically groans. It feels absolutely luxurious and he looks damn good in it. He tries to take a nice picture for Hanzo but cannot find a position or an angle that shows off the suit, keeps it smooth and nice, and _doesn’t_ show off his bulge in an awkward way. Instead, he decides to lean into his insatiable cock’s demands and pulls it out carefully through the zipper of his pants. Holding it in one hand, he takes a selfie with the other and sends it to Hanzo.

Hanzo sends back a short video of himself masturbating. He speaks roughly, accented by grunts “If you, nng, ruin that suit, Jesse, I swear to gods I’m putting-nng you into a cage and not letting you c-come for a month.” Jesse suppresses a full body shiver and quickly strips out of the suit to hang it up and fold it correctly, muttering to himself as he does so.

“Yes, _sir._ ”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their date is upon them sooner than Hanzo expected and he finds himself nervous. It wasn’t like he is going to propose or anything but this is a big step in their relationship. “It’s presumptuous of you to assume he’d agree to this. You’ve already asked for so much.” A vicious little voice in his head whispers at him and he shakes his head physically to jostle it away.

A little while later, dressed and ready to go, Hanzo shakes the negative thoughts from his head once more before quickly reaching up to make sure his hair hasn’t fallen out of place. His limo pulls up to Jesse’s apartment and he’s quick to get out and head to Jesse’s door. Smoothing down his suit, he is startled by the door suddenly opening without him knocking or anything. Jesse stands there, just as startled by Hanzo’s presence. Hanzo opens his mouth to say something but his eyes are too busy dragging over every inch of Jesse’s form. He looks so good in the suit, wrapped up and decorated like the finest treat for Hanzo. He covers his own face with his hand and turns away “I apologize.” Jesse stutters back into movement and chuckles.

“No worries, love, I was just about to come wait for ya. I didn’t realize you were already here though. You look fantastic.” He says, also blatantly looking Hanzo up and down. Hanzo smirks and his embarrassment fades away. Leaning in close to Jesse, he brushes invisible dust off the others shoulders as an excuse to grab them and pull him closer.

“And _you_ , my pet, look good enough to eat.” His smirk grows when he feels Jesse shudder under his hands and he kisses him gently before backing away again. “Absolutely lovely.” He grabs Jesse’s hand and leads him back to the limo.

“Can I know what the special occasion is now, darlin’?” Jesse asks while staring at Hanzo’s ass. They slide into the seats and Hanzo shakes his head, only looking a tad nervous.

“Not yet. I wanted to take you to a real proper place first.” They both chuckle at the joke and Jesse leans in.

“Sounds lovely, darlin’.” He kisses Hanzo’s cheek and they ride the rest of the way to the restaurant in comfortable silence. There’s hardly a wait at all at the restaurant and both men are quickly placed in a fairly isolated corner together. After they’re seated, Hanzo startles slightly when he catches Jesse just staring at him adoringly.

“See something you like?” He asks, much smoother than he felt. Jesse chuckles.

“Yeah. The most handsome man I ever did see. Incredibly kind and lovin’, great lover” He adds with a wink “and real sweet. He even remembered I like sittin’ in corners.” Hanzo smiles proudly at the praise but also flushes because of it.

“Only the best for” Hanzo pauses only so slightly searching for the right word. He chooses the one Jesse had said earlier “my love.”

Jesse also flushes and reaches over to grab his hand just as the waiter arrives and recites her introduction and the specials to them. She takes their drink order and quickly leaves. Jesse stares at Hanzo for a minute more before speaking up again.

“It’s almost time for you to head back to wherever it is ya go when it’s not summer, aint it?”

“Yes. I live in Japan. I only come here for summers at my brothers request for some ‘down time’ though I do so much work anyways I don’t know why I bother to come.” Hanzo sighs “Aside from the lovely sun, and some handsome man,” he adds with a playful side-eye at Jesse “I honestly don’t know why I came the past couple of years. My business is doing wonderfully but that means the pressure on me to perform perfectly is increasing and getting anyone to get off their high horse and _listen to me_ is a struggle.” He huffs, pauses a moment, then looks at Jesse “Sorry, I am ranting.”

“I don’t mind. I don’t know much about your personal life. I don’t even know yer brother’s name.” Jesse adds with a laugh and smiles warmly “I like ya, Hanzo. I like learnin’ about ya.”

“Ugh, my brother. He’s going to be such a pain to bring back. Every year it gets harder and harder to convince him to come home instead of stay here and live out some hippy sex-fueled lifestyle with his boyfriends. His name is-” The waitress returns with their drinks at that moment and talks with them about their food orders before running off with them.

“Where was I?” Hanzo starts again after she is gone “I don’t remember.”

Jesse laughs “I’ll be honest, sweetheart, I don’t rightly remember either. It’s hard to pay attention to much of anything when you’re lookin’ so gorgeous.”

Hanzo hums and cups Jesse’s jaw in a hand to pull him close again “I feel the same way, pet. I know I told you not to ruin those clothes but I find it hard to restrain myself from tearing them off of you.” Jesse shivers and relaxes further into his touch.

“Anythin’ you want, sir.”

Hanzo groans lightly at that and pulls away before they get too lost in their back and forth. His smile turns smug though and he gives a last little “I know.” causing Jesse to shiver. Jesse also sits back but tangles his legs with Hanzo’s under the table. Hanzo redirects the conversation away. “What are you going to do over the winter? I don’t believe you told me.”

Jesse shrugs “I don’t know. I usually don’t do much cause there’s not a lot of yardwork to do. If I’m strapped for cash, I get out my snowplow and do driveways and all for cheap but ever since you hired me I haven’t really had to. What you pay me usually lasts until about spring and then I find odds and ends type jobs until summer rolls around again and you return. As for fun, I usually just spend holidays with my sisters and my dad.”

Hanzo briefly imagines what Christmas must be like with Jesse’s sisters and smiles to himself. He carefully avoids talking about them though, to avoid letting it slip that he has met them. “What is your father like?”

“Tough as hell. Stubborn as a bull. But a good man. My papi used to be in the military so he kept a tight ship but he raised my younger sis and me right. Kept us out of trouble. He adopted us from what was essentially the ‘trouble-slash-troubled kids’ part of the orphanage. Both of us had been through some shit but it made us smart, clever, angry. We caused fights and other such rukus until he scooped us up and showed us a better outlet for those feelin’s.” Hanzo smiles at the distant look in Jesse’s face as he talks about his family. “He’s the greatest man I know. Hope you get to meet ‘im sometime.”

Hanzo freezes, meet his father? Are they really at that point in the relationship? Jesse is blessedly distracted by the waitress returning with their food so Hanzo takes the moment to process this revelation. Of course they are at that point. He has met Jesse’s sisters and he is about to ask… Jesse hasn’t met his brother yet but he will soon if he says yes to Hanzo’s question. He takes a calming breath right as Jesse’s attention returns to him and Jesse’s smile softens.

“Doin’ okay, love?” The word slips out again, easy as breathing, and Hanzo smiles back.

“Yes, of course, I’d love to meet your father some time.” The conversation dies out after that as they begin eating.

After dinner, Hanzo orders dessert and, as they wait, he summons the courage to ask Jesse the question that he’s been so stressed about. Jesse takes notice and grabs his hand again “Ya finally gonna tell me what this is all about?” Hanzo nods and Jesse leans in a bit, excited.

“Jesse. I know we haven’t… personally, known each other long. But the time I’ve spent with you has been… wonderful! I feel.. happier and more relaxed than I have in a long time.” He looks down at the table and continues “I’ll admit this is a bit early in the relationship to ask so we can work out some sort of… temporary arrangement if you’d like but, ah, I’d love for you to, um, come with me.” He finally looks back up into Jesse’s starstricken gaze and pushes onward “To Japan. To my home. You don’t have to say yes but I... want to keep you. I’m more selfish with you than with anything I’ve ever had in my life. I-” He breaks off again as he looks around, struggling to find the words but Jesse grips his hand tighter and breaks his train of thought.

“Yes. Yes, darlin’, I’d love to come with ya. That sounds absolutely amazin’.” He lifts Hanzo’s hands, both held now, to kiss at the back of them and down to his knuckles. He looks up at Hanzo with a sly smirk pressed against his hand “You got yerself all worked up and took me on a fancy date just to ask me to be your kept boy?”

Hanzo flushes deeply and pulls his hands out of Jesse’s grasp “ _No!_ ” He covers his mouth as he realizes how intense his reaction was in public. Jesse’s clearly repressing his laughter and Hanzo gives him an affectionate glare “You are a menace.”

Jesse waggles his eyebrows at that “Why don’t you punish me then?” He asks quietly. Hanzo’s gaze sharpens.

“Gladly, my dear.”

Jesse’s heart skips a beat and he feels his face heat up quickly. He leans back and reaches up to tilt his hat down over his face but remembers he took it off after they entered so he settles on covering his blush with his hand. When the waitress returns with dessert, Hanzo is quick to catch her attention and quietly ask if they can get it to-go, having changed their mind about eating it there. He gives her a big cash tip and asks for the bill to be brought as well. She’s quick to return with the box and bill and soon, Jesse and Hanzo are back outside and heading for the limo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you read this before, you'll notice this is a chapter that was already posted! I had trouble with an ending so I just added a couple paragraphs to the end of this one.

Jesse, almost childishly, leans against the car window to look at the building rising up over the city. The big, old arches are barely visible behind the other buildings but he is excited to see the place that Hanzo called home. When they reach it and get out of the car, Jesse tries to stay near Hanzo but is definitely peeking around as many corners as he can. The building is large and beautiful with several rooms surrounding a courtyard. They stop in an open room with an ancient and positively humongous bell hanging in the center and, once he is done admiring it, Jesse turns to Hanzo “Yer house is gorgeous, darlin’.” Hanzo’s subsequent laugh is music to Jesse’s ears despite it confusing him.

Hanzo takes his hand and leads him into what looks like a forest behind the building they were just in. “That is just our public building.” He explains gently, his tone not judging Jesse for not knowing. “This is my home.” He continues as they break through the trees to find themselves on a dirt road that lead up to a glamorously paved road, a giant fountain, and a house bigger than any Jesse has ever seen. He tilts his hat back as he looks up at it.

“I didn’t know ya lived in a damn _castle_ , darlin’!” He says and Hanzo lets out another adoring chuckle as he tugs gently, walking Jesse up to it.

“Shimada Castle, to be precise. It has been around and housed many Shimada for centuries.” Hanzo continues on about the history but Jesse gets lost in thought, wondering how he went from being some hot guys pool boy and personal lay to being invited into an ancient and powerful family’s castle to be some rich hot guys personal pet.

It is the biggest building Jesse has ever been inside that isn’t some kind of hotel and he follows Hanzo in a daze, occasionally quipping about getting lost or needing a map. Eventually, Hanzo takes him out a side door and into what seemed more like a personal garden surrounding a house the size of Hanzo’s summer home. “This is my personal wing. This is where you will be staying. There are many guest bedrooms for you to choose from but, um,” Hanzo turns shy again and Jesse’s grin grows as he anticipates the rest of the question “You can stay in my room. If you’d like. I do not wish to pressure you, Jesse.” He says.

Suddenly the floor is gone from underneath him and he’s being gently pressed to Jesse’s broad chest. “Why don’t you point me the way, darlin’, and we can shake the dust off your big fancy bed.” Jesse says with a wink and Hanzo huffs before getting comfortable in his arms and directing as regally as he can. He might as well enjoy being carried, if only because it pressed him up close and personal to those muscles he loves so much. 

Once he is gently set down inside the doorway to his room, he spins around and lifts Jesse over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.Jesse yelps in surprise but it devolves into laughter when he is tossed onto the bed. He stretches out “Oh my, Mr. Shimada, what are you going to do to me?” He gasps and drapes an arm dramatically over his forehead. Smirking, Hanzo climbs onto the bed and hovers over Jesse.

“I am going to strip you of all your clothes.” He says before he starts on just that, tossing aside Jesse’s hat and pulling off his flannel. He shakes the offending clothing teasingly “I am tempted to burn your horrible cowboy outfits just so you have to walk around in nothing.” He tosses it aside “Then I am going to strap you to this bed and-”

He is interrupted by Jesse suddenly leaning up to kiss him and, after giving a rough nip to his bottom lip, he growls. “Naughty boy. How do you expect any kind of treats after that?” Jesse just gives him a smug smile and rolls his hips against Hanzo. Hanzo hooks his feet over the other’s thighs and grabs his hands to pin them above his head. “You are an absolute menace, my pet.”

“You love it.” Jesse squirms against Hanzo’s grip, trying to pull out of it but not really. Hanzo huffs, also pretending to be off-put about Jesse challenging him. He leans in and starts roughly mouthing at Jesse’s neck just to get a sincere reaction out of him. He starts with wet kisses and harsh sucks before building into bites and intentionally marking Jesse with hickies.

He starts to move down to nip along Jesse’s collarbone before he gets his first soft keen out of the other. He licks a stripe up his neck in appreciation and nibbles on his ear. “I’m going to keep you strapped to this bed for days if I have to. Until you’re good and trained. Ready to follow me everywhere on your hands and knees.” Another, louder keen works its way out of Jesse’s mouth and Hanzo’s smirk grows.

“My big, bad pet. You act tough, challenge my authority, but you love this, don’t you?” Jesse gives a weak nod “You’re a good boy. Just pretending to be bad to get spanked. You’re a glutton for punishment, dear. I’m going to have to start reconsidering my punishments and rewards.” He looks up at Jesse’s face just in time to see the sad pout he is being given.

Hanzo sits up again, looking proud and regal sitting on Jesse’s clothed cock, and he runs his hands up and down the other’s sides and chest lovingly “Don’t worry. You’ll love it. You always do, my pet. Now how about getting the rest of these clothes off?” Jesse whines and arches his back, not moving his hands from where they were placed. Hanzo shushes him gently and slowly slides Jesse’s belt from its loops. Their little private bubble of pleasure kept them from noticing the shouting coming closer to the door until it was rudely slammed open.

“What the FUCK are you doing?!” Genji yells. Hanzo and Jesse jump but, with Hanzo’s back to the door, Genji can not see much, yet. He wanders closer though “You _drag_ me back to Japan! You don’t even _fly_ with me! Then suddenly I find you here with your little b-boy… toy… JESSE?!” He screams in shock upon recognizing his best friend.

Jesse pales. Shimada. His best friend’s last name is Shimada. It was never important before now. It has come up up once when they met and Genji avoids any talk about his family history. He had forgotten. Now, with his brain broken, he just continues to lay in the bed, hands above his head and disrobed from the waist up. It is nothing Genji hasn’t seen on the beach before but, in this new context, he suddenly burns with shame. He stutters into movement just enough to drag an armful of pillows from the top of the bed down over himself. Meanwhile, Hanzo stares incredulously at Genji.

“You refused to wake up in time for our flight so _of course_ I left without you. But how do you know Jesse?” He turns to the man in question who is currently trying to dissolve into the bed. Genji squeaks out a noise.

“No! No, no, no. Jesse! This isn’t your new sugar daddy dom is it?? No! Hanzo!” Genji screams again when he remembers the intricate details Jesse had given him about their relationship. Hanzo, after lifting his hands from his ears once Genji’s scream petered out, is quick to hop up and physically shove Genji out of the room.

“Out! Get the fuck out! Go to the kitchen or something!” He gives one last shove and Genji shuffles numbly in the direction of the kitchen. Hanzo spins around to look at Jesse again but he is practically invisible under all the pillows and blankets he has piled on top of himself. Hanzo sighs and heads back over. He tries to pull the blanket off only to see it is tightly tucked around the mass. He changes tactics and crawls under the blankets and pillows to reach Jesse. Even in the dark, he can see how flushed McCree is and he touches McCree’s face gently. “Love? Tell me what’s going on?”

McCree squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath before starting “Genji. Genji is my best friend. We… We tell each other everything. I told him… everything about us. He tells me everything about his boyfriends! Oh god, every time he mentioned his brother. Every time _we_ talked about him!” He groans and covers his face with his hands while Hanzo takes his turn processing what has just happened.

A half an hour later and they’re all sitting in the kitchen in silence. The most awkward silence imaginable for them. Hanzo clears his throat and two sets of eyes snap to him. He takes a deep breath “So.” He starts “There has been a severe lack of communication here.” Genji scoffs and McCree tilts his hat down over his face, having redressed before they joined Genji. Hanzo stiffly turns to McCree and holds a hand out to Genji “Jesse, this is my brother Genji. You have met. That is good because it means I know he won’t try to flirt with you.” His poor attempt at levity cause a group wide cringe. He pushes on and turns to Genji. “Genji, this is-”

“I _know_ who my best friend is, _Hanzo_.”

“This is Jesse. I hired him a few years back to clean our yard and this year we began our… arrangement.”

“Ew.” Genji adds with a scowl. Hanzo continues to plow forward.

“We are now dating and I invited him back here with me.”

“Again, ew.”

“Now Genj, don’t be rude.” McCree finally chimes in. Both brothers, enraged by each other, turn to him and he jumps slightly under the force. Now he realizes why they both have dragon tattoos and he sets his jaw “Now this is awkward an’ all, yeah. But from where I’m sittin’ we can all just move past this and be buddies or we can keep focusin’ on the bad and make this whole thing worse.”

“Worse?! Are you kidding me? Jess, you-”  
“The only way this could be worse is if-”

Jesse holds up his hands against the interruptions by both brothers “Listen. Genj, you told me how your brother needs some stress relief and to cool his jets before he gets an aneurysm.” Both brothers start up yelling again and McCree smacks his hand on the table “Hanzo, Genji’s my best friend and I don’t want anythin’ to happen to our friendship.” Hanzo nods in understanding.

“Listen. I love both of ya” He gives a glare in reaction to the glint in Genji’s eye “In different ways o’ course. I don’t want this to wreck anythin’. We just need a day to step back and process this. I’m sure once we all calm down we’ll laugh about this and be friends again, okay?”

Hanzo nods, accepting the logistical solution. Genji shrugs, acquiescing. “Good, okay. Genji. It was good seein’ ya. Do you want to get coffee or somethin’ tomorrow?” Genji hesitates but nods jerkily. Then he stands, leaving without saying anything to Hanzo. Hanzo slumps down onto the table with a sigh. McCree rubs his back. After a few minutes, Hanzo looks up at him.

“Are you doing okay, my love?” He asks gently and Jesse shrugs.

“I’ll live. Genji and I have told each other lots of embarrassing stories. Bangin’ his brother is probably just more ammo for him to tease me with. How about you, darlin’? I don’t wanna drive a wedge between family.”

Hanzo nods “When we were very young, Genji and I were incredibly close. We have slowly been growing apart as we get older and my responsibilities pile high while his seem to be readily thrown out the window. For once…” He hesitates before staring intensely into Jesse’s eyes “For once, I am doing what he has asked. I am doing something for myself. If he does not like that, he will have to accept that.” Grabbing his hand, Jesse kisses his knuckles in reaction to his bold statement.

It did get better, after a while. Jesse walked around in a myriad of clothing, sweats with no shirt, a specially made Kyūdo-gi to match Hanzo’s but a deep red, t-shirts with jokes or slang on them. Genji still left the room any time it was something that could be taken as something Hanzo chose for sexual purposes but now he was chased out by laughter rather than shame. 

The tension between Hanzo and Genji remained but Jesse eventually realized that it was not his fault. There was something pre-existing there and it couldn’t be helped, by Jesse at least. He did what he could to interrupt arguments or redirect them but sometimes he just needed to leave the room and let them work it out. At least his relationship with the two improved individually. He still went out to clubs with Genji and came home to Hanzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! Very very sorry for the long delay for not much, I really just lost interest and motivation with this story and there was no real neat way for me to wrap it up. It was also looming over me and preventing me from writing other, better, more prepared stories!


End file.
